Germany's Mansion
by TheHetalianGerman
Summary: Weird and Mysterious things happen here. Rated M for Hardcore Yaoi scenes if ya know what I mean!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone and welcome to another one of my Fan Fictions! This is the first one I ever wrote so if it sucks, Thats why. Please reveiw and Read it all. Your opinion Matters.**

Until Next Time!

**-T.H.G**

It was a Bright warm day. Footsteps could be heard throughout Germany's Mansion.

"Italy today's the day that Russia Prussia and Romano are coming over are you going to prepare the feast?"

"Ve Yes I am! Should I make pasta or Lasagna?

"Pasta it is!" As Italy walked off it was clearly obvious that Germany was Checking out Italy's butt. A few long and guiltless Seconds later the doorbell rung and Germany snapped out of his lustful daydream answered the door.

"WELL HELLO THERE!"

"Uh hello America" Germany said in a bland expression.

"I just wanted to return that metal spatula that I barrowed Intel I could get my own! You might wanna wash it I have made alot of burger's with it! They were tasty!" Germany closed the door and walked up to his "Secret" room even though everyone knew about it. He walked in and shut the door and locked it. He goes to a drawer and pulls out Italy's photo and "Dirty Magazines" he grabs some tape and tapes Italy's photo to a guys head in the magazine and his face to the guy in the other magazine. The two guys were well uh you know. Hours past and it was finally was 7.

"Time to get ready and wash up they will be here in half an hour." as he stepped in the shower he could smell the mixture of red sauce and white sauce blended for profection a "Secret" Italian recipe. Germany stepped out of the shower and got dressed it was 7:15pm and Germany was walking downstairs as one of the servants fell face first and tumbled down the main foyer stairs which was almost a whole two flights of stairs she landed on the glass and broke through two the basement Germany watched through the obvious huge hole that was in front of him. He watched as she tried to get up but Germany through a match down the hole it hit her and she caught massive fire.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" screamed the Servant.

"Stupid Bitch that's what you deserve for destroying my floor!"

He continued on and walked into towards the kitchen where Italy stood dreamy as good be. He heard the doorbell ring he rushed the door. He opens the door

"Hi West! Its your Bruder!"

"Hey Prussia, Hey Russia, Hey Romano" They walked in.

"I brought England with us" England rushes through the door with 12 Cases of beer.

"I brought THE BOOZE!"

They all proceeded to the the table where there was fine one of a kind China. A seat where each placemat had the country flag on it. Germany sat on the right side of the table with Italy by his side and Prussia. On the left Romano England and Russia. They all started to feast on Italy's Bouclé Feticheni. They didn't really talk much so Germany busted out the what's your truth "DIRTY" version. Germany read the first card.

"Ok If you could have sexual intercourse with any of your friends who would it be?" Germany got really nervous and said " Can You excuse me?" He walked as fast as he could upstairs and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He splashed water in his face. He thought maybe he had to many beers. He walked out. He walked towards his bedroom he walked in and saw England. Naked...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know This Chapter is short but I will make up for it in the future.**

**-T.H.G**

"What the hell!"

"Uh Heyyyyy what's uhheup" England was hicing like crazy. He fell over with his butt facing up. He passed out. Germany was having thoughts. He dragged England into his Secret Room and went out. He walked downstairs and went back too the table.

"England went home" They all were laughing and Romano Fell over in his chair. It seemed that everyone had too much to drink. He walked over to his seat. There was barf in his pasta so he through the plate in the sink and went back to his seat. He pulled out a beer and chugged it. Not before long he was drunk and tipping all over the place.

"And then Belarus stuck her hand down her pants!" Russia said in a hicked voice.

"Hahaha!" Germany said.

"How about your big sis Russ. She's got a nice Rack!"

"Eh you wouldn't want her she bitches to much!" Prussia said. About an hour later all the beer was gone. So it didn't take long For everyone to leave.

"Hey Bro can I spend the night?" Romano said as he slapped Italy's butt obviously drunk. " I'd sure like to hit that"

"Uh surrreee" They ran up to Italy. Germany just had noticed he hasn't seen Japan all day. He walked up the stairs trying to avoid the hole in front of the stairs. He hopped over it and ran up to the stairs. He walked up to his room locked the door went to the bathroom door and entered a code. Suddenly his dresser shifted and uncovered a secret door and he opened it, walked in and closed it. Everything shifted back. There was England passed out. Germany walked over. He rubbed his fluffy eyebrows. To him they felt like fluffy bunny's. He walked over and slapped his butt. He pulled down his pants and he was just in his boxers.

"Awww that's a fine ass." He pulled out his junk. This is how he imagined it to be. Like he saw in the magazines. He was about to pull a rape when he heard Italy's faint voice.

"Germany! Germany! Help my brother! My brother! Ahhhhhh! It hurts so much!" Germany pulled up his pants and ran out of his secret room. He ran to the next room. The door was wide open. He saw Italy with Romano's Junk inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy Shit!" Germany said softly in desire. How jealous he was that Romano had gotten what he had always dreamed of. Germany slowly approached them while Italy was still screaming. Obviously Germany did not hear any of his cry's but he heard Romano's voice in his own daydream.

"Heh heh you can join if you want" it didn't take long for Germany to comply with his offer. Soon he was naked just like he was 5 minuets ago. He heard the strangest noise. A tractor perhaps? Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened however Italy was still moaning in delight and agony of pain. America's voice could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Dear Germany, I need a hamburger. If I don't get one within ten minutes I will blow up you and everyone inside! Muhaha-" You then hear America screaming and crying as a random big black guy is dragging him off and him screaming "PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!"

"Eh he got what he deserved." Germany walked back over to Romano and started hitting his butt. Romano smiled and moaned a little. Germany put a sluty look on.

"Stick it in bad boy!" Then Germany blacked out. He woke up on Italy's bed. Naked and seamen on his chest. He heard the shower running. He got up and walked toward the shower and opened the door there was Italy he was humming a melody that was magnificent. He leaned out from the shower curtain and he said

"Come Join me " he smirked. Germany took no time hoping in the shower with him. "Last night was amazing! Ve~ I love you." These words that Germany had wanted to hear for so long had passed his ears and stuck to his brain. Italy bent down and picked up Germany's penis. It was becoming erect. He took it in his mouth and started to suck it, passionately. Germany smiled in pleasure to this. It felt great. The warm water pored on him and ran his back. About Five Minutes and Germany Ejaculated warm seamen on Italy's face. He washed it off went up to Germanys face. He passionately made out with Germany and turned of the water. They both stepped out of the shower and walked into Italy's room he put on a towel and walked into his room and shut door and walked into his secret room only to find England just waking up. Not drunk...


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is going on. I have the biggest headache!" He slowly rose from his resting area. Germany picked up his metal baseball bat and waked him clean in the head.

"Now I can have my way with him" he smirked. He hit his butt and took off his towel. He was hard. He started to stroke his penis and he put it near England's butt and started to penetrate him. Germany moaned a little. He went deeper and deeper until he was all the way in. He thrusted himself in and out. It felt amazing. He did this for about 5 minutes and he felt himself coming to a climax so he slowed down. He turned England on he back and entered him again. He repeated the same process he did earlier and thrusted himself in and out and about five minutes later he felt himself about to climax again. This time he couldn't stop and he pulled out and shot rope after rope of seamen and shot it on England's stomach. He backed away and walked away from him. He stepped in the shower and lets his problems wash away.

(Last Night)

"Somebody! Please help me!"

"Shut up!" the Big Black Man said to America. Out of no where Ukraine fell on top of The Black man. "Someone get this fat bitch off of me!"

"I'm not fat! You big meanie!" While this was happening Ukraine had no idea she was suffocating him with her breast. He stopped moving and she got off.

"Thank you Boing Boing!" Obviously America didn't know Ukraine's actual name.

"It was no problem!" Then she flew up into the sky whilst she was farting rainbows. It was like a nyan cat Hetalia fail.

(Present time)

Germany stepped out of the shower and put on some underwear and some shorts and walked downstairs to where Italy was making lunch. He went behind him and put his arms around Italy's waste and kissed the back of his head. He turned around and they started to make out Italy stuck his hand in Germanys pants. They had not realized that Japan had been standing there the whole time.

Japan walked away showing no emotion. Frankly Japan didn't care and Germany and Italy didn't even notice. They continued to make out and Italy stopped and said "Ve~ not here I have to make lunch"

No I can't wait!" Germany yanked down Italy's pants and picked up his erect penis and put it in his mouth. He sucked it like his life depended on it. Not before long Italy ejaculated seamen on his face. He grabbed a rag and wiped it off his face. Germany smiled and walked away. Italy continued the sauce only thinking of Germany.

(Lunch Time)

"Lunch is served!" Italy exclaimed but Germany seemed to full. Italy came around with a big pot of noodles and when Italy came to Germany he put his hand on his butt. Germany put a naughty smile on. Romano and Prussia came in and sat down.

"Pasta again bro? Yumm"

"Where did you go last night bro? I thought you whent home?"

"Nah I just crashed in some room I woke up and saw England there naked so I figured that we had a pretty wild night." Germany had a shocked face. The whole time Prussia was there next to the bed. Germany tried to hide his expression.

"This pasta is great!" Japan came in and sat down with his white rice. After lunch Germany walked up to his room. He walked in and walked through the secret entrance. There England was still unconscious. Germany opens up the window and shoves him out the window. He falls to the ground. Germany walked from the window. Germany walks to his bed and takes a dive. He immediately fell asleep. He was under fatigue.

(Germanys Dream)

Germany called out Italy's name.

"Italy!" he heard Italy moaning. As he got closer it went further away. He went went through a doorway and saw a Ukraine sticker. He touched it and fog appeared and she appeared. She fell down on Germany and her boobs impaled his face. "Help me!" but all he got in response was Italy's moaning. He grabbed Ukraine's left boob and ripped it off. She screamed, blew up and a blinding light engulfed him.

(Real Time)

He woke up and heard Italy's moaning just like in the dream. He got up with a horny look In his eye and walked next door. Only to find Prussia ejaculating warm seamen on Italy's back. Germany picked up the metal baseball bat and approached Prussia


	5. Chapter 5 and Alternate Ending

**This is The last Chapter and we have come so far! (Not Really XD)**

**But thanks for reading and P-PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! It means the world to me!**

**and I have included an Alternate Ending that is very sad so read up!**

**Until next time**

**-T.H.G**

"What the fuck bro!" Germany raised up the baseball bat.

"What's wrong? Italy and I were just having a little fun. If you want in all you have to do is ask." Prussia smirked. Germany did want to get in on the action, so he pulled down his pants and started stroking his penis. He pushed Prussia out of the way and started hitting Italy's butt. Italy moaned in delight.

"Just do me!" after hearing that Germany immediately stuck his hard penis in Italy's butt. Italy was moaning so loudly. Prussia walked up to Germany and stuck his hard penis in Germanys butt.

"Awww Yeah three way!" I mean it was the typical three way where Italy was at the end and Germany was humping Italy and Prussia was humping Germany. Awww Incest you gotta love it.

"Harder!" Italy moaned and Germany started humping him like a jack hammer. Soon after that Germany pulled out and ejaculated on his back what seemed like endless bucketfuls of seaman. Prussia pulled out too. He grabbed Germanys face and shot his load on it.

"I'm gonna get something to eat" Prussia said as he waved his hand and exited the room. Germany layed down on the bed under the covers and Italy came up next to him. The rays of sun came down through the windows and hit their faces.

"Germany?"

"Yes Italy?" He smiled

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Forever" Germany turned and smiled.

The End

Alternate Ending:

"Harder!" Italy moaned. All of a sudden you America crash through the door

"Help me!" that's the last words you here he falls to the ground, soaked in blood. A black man stand behind him holding a heavy machine gun.

"NIGA!" he yells as he shoots Prussia down. The sounds of the gun could bust a ear drum. He shoots Italy and blood fly's from his torso and he falls down with his butt up in the air.

"ITALY NOOO!" he cires "Please STAY WITH ME!" there's no response. The black man picks up his gun and points it a Germany. Just then

"Boing Boing Power!" you he as she crashes through the ceiling and on the black man.

Italy lied there soaked in blood. His heart no longer beat the joyful beats of an Italian.

"Bitch! THE FUCK!" the words bearly audible since Ukraine was basically pulverizing him with her breast.

"Big Meanie!" she said as he stopped moving. She got up and flew away as a trail of rainbow clouds followed her.

"Italy. Why?" a tear ran down his cheek. He kissed his cheek. He knew that Italy would never return to him.

The End.


End file.
